V UCK YOU
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Kebencian Jeon Jungkook seorang bartender di klub malam terhadap pelanggan brengsek yang bernama Kim Taehyung yang selalu menanyakan berapa harganya untuk satu malam. VKOOK. Killer!V x Bartender!JK. BTS Fanfiction. CHAP 4 UP (LAST)
1. Chapter 1

**V UCK YOU**

BTS (c) Big Hit

Fanfiction by Rikka-Yandereki

Pairing: Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook

VKOOK

Killer!V x Bartender!JK

Rated: M

WARNING: Typo, Dirty Talk, OOC dll.

Bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut mohon tidak membacanya.

* * *

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Aku seorang bartender yang bekerja di klub malam milik senior ku, Min Yoongi. Alasanku bekerja di tempatnya cukup sederhana—aku suka dunia malam. Sejak dulu aku bercita-cita bekerja di klub malam, menjadi seorang bartender tentu saja. Apa? Pelacur? Aku tidak serendah itu untuk jadi pelacur. Aku masih punya harga diri.

Aku sudah terbiasa melihat orang-orang kaya dengan busana dan barang bermerk mereka. Aku juga sudah terbiasa melihat dua insan yang setengah telanjang dan mendesah-desah tidak jelas. Sebenarnya aku merasa jijik, tapi aku harus profesional. Aku memang suka dunia malam karena menurutku itu dunia orang dewasa yang menyenangkan. Tapi aku tidak suka melihat mereka sedang melakukan seks. Aneh ya? aku suka dunia malam tetapi aku tidak suka melihat mereka seks.

Ya, aku tidak suka seks—dan aku benci saat pelanggan satu ini selalu memaksa menanyakan berapa hargaku untuk satu malam.

"Maaf tuan, aku sudah berkata padamu bahwa aku bukan pelacur. Kalau mau meniduri seseorang kau bisa memilih wanita-wanita di sana." Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah yeoja dengan pakaian minim mereka. Senyum profesionalku tak luntur dari wajahku meski sebenarnya aku menahan amarahku.

"But I wan't you, Jeon Jungkook." Kulihat pria itu menyeringai sambil menatapku penuh napsu.

"Sorry _sir_ , Tapi aku tidak menginginkanmu. Bagaimana kalau Anda memesan minuman saja? Saya akan membuatkannya." Aku masih berusaha tersenyum. Ingin sekali kulayangkan tinju kepada wajah tampannya.

"Aku ingin saliva dan spermamu, boleh?"

 _'Pria brengsek.'_ batinku menggeretak. Aku benci pelanggan ini.

Senyum profesionalku runtuh. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku ingin marah.

"Tolong jaga omonganmu, Tuan. Jika tidak memesan, bisakah Anda pergi saja?" nadaku sarkastik. Aku tidak peduli lagi jika pelanggan ini bakal sakit hati.

Alih-alih sakit hati, dia malah tersenyum semakin lebar, "Aku akan pergi kalau kau membuat minuman yang kubilang tadi."

"Saya tidak bisa membuatnya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu untuk membuatnya."

"Brengsek."

Nyaris saja _wine glass_ yang kupegang mengenai wajah tampan pelanggan itu—kalau saja Yoongi hyung tidak menghentikan tanganku.

"M-Maaf Kim Taehyung! Bartender kami ini masih baru jadi dia belum bisa menguasai emosi dengan benar. Maafkan sikap lancangnya." Yoongi hyung menunduk. Hei, kenapa aku yang salah?! jelas-jelas pria dihadapanku ini yang lancang!

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka bartender mu ini. Dia manis seperti kelinci." Kulihat pria itu terkekeh pelan.

Aku membela diri, "Hyung, tapi bukan aku yang salah—"

"Jungkook mana sopan santun mu? minta maaf sekarang juga!" Yoongi hyung memarahiku. Hei, kenapa malah aku yang minta maaf? Aku tidak sudi.

Aku hanya menatap pria itu. Sial, dia menyeringai lagi.

"Aah.. Rasanya minta maaf saja tidak cukup untuk meredakan amarah Kim Taehyung." Nadanya seperti anak kecil yang dibuat-buat. Menjijikan.

"Kau mau apa, hah?! jelas-jelas kau yang bersalah! Dasar pria brengsek." Aku marah tentu saja. Untunglah suara musik diskotik yang menggema cukup keras mengalihkan perhatian pelanggan sehingga mereka tidak perlu menonton perdebatanku dengan pria brengsek ini.

Pria itu memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitan yang dibuat-buat, "Ouch. Aku sakit hati mendengarnya."

Aku menggeram. Kalau saja tidak ada meja yang membatasi aku dan pria ini dan Yoongi hyung tidak memegang tanganku, aku bisa lepas kendali membunuh pria ini.

"Dengar ya, jalang Jeon Jungkook," Aku melotot mendengar ucapan pria itu, "Kau harusnya menyesal nyaris melukai pria menengah sepertiku. Tapi karena aku sedang baik hati, aku tidak perlu melubangi wajah manismu dengan peluruku." Dia mendekat ke arahku—dan lancang sekali menarik dasiku dan membuatku sedikit tercekik.

Netra kami bertemu. Ia dengan kabut napsunya dan aku dengan kabut pembunuh ku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." Dia mendekat lagi hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya.

Dan detik itu juga, dia menciumku.

Aku yang terkejut tak sengaja membuka mulutku—dan aku merasakan sebuah daging tak bertulang masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Hmmmfh!"

Aku mendorong pria itu cukup kuat hingga ciuman kami terputus.

"Terima kasih atas minumannya." Pria itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan sensual. "Besok aku akan datang lagi membeli saliva Jeon Jungkook." Ia meletakan lima ratus ribu won di meja bartenderku.

Kesan pertama yang kulihat dari pria ini adalah.

Brengsek. Cabul. Bajingan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

JUDUL FF NYA ENGGA BANGET DEH AHAHAH #plak habis bingung mau dikasih judul apa :(

Hai semua, ini FF Vkook pertama Rikka. Semoga suka ya~ maaf untuk segala kekurangan. Terakhir terjun ke dunia fanfiksi itu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu jadinya udah lupa gimana tata bahasa dalam menulis :") Kalau ada yang mau memberi kritik saran bisa lewat PM atau kotak review ya~

Dan bagi yang ingin mengobrol dengan Rikka bisa cek IG Rikka flocavenia. Di sana penuh dengan fanart bangtan saya HAHAHA #plak rencananya mau bikin webtoon bangtan tapi masih belom kesampean :"(

Rikka ingin liat dulu reaksi pembaca. Kalau baik, Rikka lanjutin FF nya. Kalau engga, ya... tetap lanjut ! #plak XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	2. Chapter 2

Asap nikotin tampak mengepul di bibirnya. Jarinya mengetuk rokok yang telah habis setengahnya. Pria itu sibuk memainkan permainan judi online di ponsel. Bibirnya menukik senyum ketika ia mendapat notifikasi memenangkan permainan tersebut. Jarinya menekan tombol untuk melanjutkan permainan. Sepertinya menang sekali tidak membuat dirinya puas.

"Taehyung, kemarin kau membunuh warga sipil? dasar tidak berperikemanusiaan." pria dengan surai silver itu terkekeh melihat judul berita yang terpampang di koran harian. Jarinya langsung membalik kertas ke halaman 11, "Terjadi pembunuhan di persimpangan rumah warga, korban dengan inisial KS ditemukan tewas tanpa otak."

"Kemarin aku sedang kesal karena seseorang nyaris melukaiku dengan gelas wine." jawab pria itu acuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Jadi kau membunuh orang karena kau kesal? Menarik sekali."

"Kau tahu benar sikapku 'kan, Jimin?"

Pria yang dipanggil Jimin itu terkekeh lagi. Koran yang sempat menyita perhatiannya ia lemparkan begitu saja ke tempat sampah. Ia mengambil _smartphone_ hitam dalam sakunya. "Hari ini kita harus meneror agensi mafia milik Kim Namjoon. Aku malas membunuh, jadi aku hanya akan menghack semua situs keuangan mereka. Aku pembunuh yang bermain bersih 'kan?"

"Hm."

Jimin menghela napas mendengar jawaban acuh temannya itu. Tangannya menekan galeri ponselnya dan memasukan beberapa kata sandi di galeri tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat ratusan foto seseorang dengan baju bartender yang sangat cocok dikenakan pemuda berkulit porselen itu.

"Aigoo.. dia manis sekali. Ingin rasanya kuperkosa dia." Jimin tersenyum sendiri melihat ratusan foto pemuda kesayangannya itu, "Min Yoongi, saranghae~"

Perhatian Kim Taehyung teralihkan, "Min Yoongi? hyungnya si kelinci manis?"

Alis Jimin bertaut, "Kelinci manis? siapa itu?"

"Lupakan."

"Bercanda. Jeon Jungkook 'kan? iya." Jimin memperlihatkan salah satu dari sekian ratus foto Min Yoongi kepada Kim Taehyung, "Kau tahu? Kemarin aku mendapatkan foto screenshoot Yoongi yang sedang ganti baju lewat kamera tersembunyi yang kupasang di ruang ganti para bartender."

Sedikit terkejut Taehyung mendengarnya, "Wow, Licik juga. Aku bahkan tak kepikiran melakukannya."

"Astaga... melihat dada mulusnya saja sudah membuatku _turn on_. Kau harus tahu kemarin malam aku menderita sekali karena harus tertidur dalam keadaan _horny_ parah. Meski sudah menuntaskannya di kamar mandi, tetap saja 'bangun' lagi." Jimin menggeser layar _touch screen_ —memperlihatkan semua foto _topless_ Min Yoongi kepada temannya itu.

Taehyung hanya menatap datar setiap foto yang diperlihatkan temannya itu. Semuanya Tidak menarik—

—sampai netranya menangkap foto pemuda yang disukainya tengah melepas kancing atas kemeja putih dan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

"Lho? Kenapa ada foto Jungkook di sini? sepertinya kemarin aku salah save. Dia sama menggodanya dengan Yoongi sih." Jimin berniat menghapus foto itu sebelum tangan Taehyung mencegahnya.

"Jangan dihapus. Kirimkan padaku."

"Dasar Kim Taehyung, giliran foto Jeon Jungkook saja langsung buas."

* * *

 **V UCK YOU**

BTS (c) Big Hit

Fanfiction by Rikka-Yandereki

Pairing: Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook

VKOOK

Killer!V x Bartender!JK

Rated: M

WARNING: Typo, Dirty Talk, OOC dll.

Bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut mohon tidak membacanya.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Waktu yang pas untuk berjalan keluar rumah menikmati udara pagi sambil menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa. Pemuda dengan surai coklat gelap itu tampak berjalan di jalanan kota dengan perasaan senang. Oh, ia tidak berjalan sendirian. Hari ini ia berjanji menemani Yoongi—hyung kesayangannya membeli boneka kumamon.

Toko yang mereka tuju sebenarnya cukup jauh, tetapi Yoongi bersikeras tidak mau menaiki bis atau kendaraan lain. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu berjalan kaki bersama teman kecilnya itu—Jeon Jungkook. Sudah lama mereka berdua tidak memiliki waktu luang seperti ini. Biasanya mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka hingga waktu kebersamaan mereka menjadi sangat minim. Oleh karena itu, kesempatan seperti ini merupakan hal langka yang tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan mesin penjual minuman yang menampilkan berbagai macam merk minuman. Awalnya Yoongi ingin membeli _beer_ , tetapi Jungkook melarangnya. Tidak baik mengawali pagi hari dengan minum minuman keras katanya. Jungkook dengan cepat memasukan uang dan menekan tombol minuman kaleng bergambar sapi.

Ya sudahlah. Hari ini Yoongi akan menjadi anak baik dengan minum susu cokelat di pagi hari.

"Yoongi hyung," Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang mulai meneguk susu cokelat itu. Likuid cokelat tampak menempel di sudut bibirnya, "sebenarnya... pria yang bernama Kim brengsek itu siapa sih?"

Susu kaleng yang diteguknya nyaris menyembur keluar. Mata sipit Yoongi melotot, "Astaga Jungkook, jangan ucapkan nama Taehyung dengan kata seperti itu!"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Hah? Memangnya kenapa, hyung?"

"Astaga kau benar-benar tak mengenal Kim Taehyung?" Yoongi menghela napas melihat temannya itu menggeleng. Ia berniat menceritakan sebagian pengetahuannya tentang Kim Taehyung.

"Yang kutahu sih, Kim Taehyung itu pembunuh bayaran yang paling mengerikan. Dia bisa membunuh korbannya tanpa menyentuhnya. Bahkan ada kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa hanya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya bisa membunuh korban." Yoongi memukul kepala Jungkook pelan, "Makanya kemarin aku memarahi mu saat kau berbuat tidak sopan terhadapnya. Jangan cari masalah. Kalau kau mati dibunuh dia, aku tidak bisa hidup lagi. Pokoknya kau mati, aku juga mati."

Jungkook mengusap kepalanya, "Kalau aku mati, Yoongi hyung tetap hidup."

"Kau itu satu-satunya teman dan keluarga yang kumiliki. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Aku bisa hidup tanpa hyung."

"Bocah kurang ajar."

Yoongi mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas. Yang dicubit mengaduh sakit sambil tertawa.

Ah, senang rasanya menjadi manusia pagi yang menikmati suka cita. Setidaknya hidup mereka tidak sepenuhnya berada di dunia malam.

.—.—.

"Selamat datang."

Senyum pegawai wanita itu tampak mengembang di kedua belah bibirnya. Dengan sopan ia mempersilakan Yoongi dan Jungkook memasuki toko boneka itu. Jungkook yang melihat betapa ramahnya perempuan itu juga ikut tersenyum. Mereka memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam boneka baik di dalam rak ataupun etalase. Mata Yoongi berbinar begitu netranya menangkap boneka beruang hitam dengan siluet lingkar merah terpampang jelas di salah satu rak belakang. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Hyung, hati-hati." Jungkook tersenyum ketika Yoongi meninggalkannya menuju boneka beruang hitam itu. Padahal umur Yoongi itu 24 tahun, dan itu bukanlah umur yang pantas untuk seorang pemuda yang menyukai boneka. Ya sudahlah, biarkan Yoongi bersenang-senang untuk pagi ini.

"Tuan, apa dia temanmu?" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pegawai wanita yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

Jungkook tersenyum ramah, "Lebih tepatnya hyung kesayanganku."

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dari kejauhan. Oh, temannya itu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan pegawai toko. Dirasa cukup mengamati keadaan temannya, matanya kembali meneliti tiap boneka di hadapannya. Boneka kumamon kesukaannnya itu memiliki berbagai ukuran dan bentuk. Yoongi ingin membeli semua boneka kumamon itu—satu toko boneka ini kalau perlu. Sayangnya ia tidak membawa uang banyak hari ini. Bibirnya mengerucut melihat harga yang bisa membuat dompetnya menipis saat itu juga.

"Aku beli kumamon yang kecil dengan jumlah banyak deh." Akhirnya pemuda itu memborong boneka Kumamon berukuran kecil dengan jumlah banyak, berhubung harganya lebih murah juga katanya.

Saat Yoongi berjalan mendekati kasir, tak sengaja salah satu boneka kumamon yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut ketika ia kesulitan mengambil boneka yang jatuh itu. Ayolah kedua tangannya sudah penuh dengan boneka kumamon kecil ini.

"Ini boneka mu 'kan?"

Manik hitam Yoongi mengerjap pelan. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Surai silver indah itu membuatnya terpana beberapa detik.

"Namaku Jimin. Senang bertemu denganmu, Min Yoongi."

Manik Jungkook mengernyit heran melihat Yoongi bersama pemuda bersurai silver itu dari kejauhan. Siapa pemuda itu—dan kenapa Yoongi hyung dipeluk seposesif itu!?

Baru saja Jungkook ingin mengamuk menghajar pemuda silver itu—kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Halo, kelinci manisku."

Jungkook terkejut bukan main. Suara ini adalah suara yang sangat ia benci dari salah satu pelanggan kemarin malam.

"Astaga Kim brengsek!" Jungkook meronta. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu.

"Hei, namaku Kim Taehyung bukan Kim brengsek." bukannya melepaskan, Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya hingga Jungkook merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk belah pantatnya.

"See? Aku sedang _horny_ sekarang. Maukah kau membantuku untuk menuntaskannya?" Taehyung menyeringai. Ia mengembuskan napasnya di telinga Jungkook untuk menggodanya. Tentu saja pemuda kelinci itu bergerak risih. Telinga adalah bagian sensitifnya.

Jungkook semakin panik ketika pemuda brengsek di belakangnya mulai meraba bagian selatannya. _Holy shit—_

"Oh? inikah yang dinamakan _double date_?"

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya. Baik Taehyung ataupun Jungkook langsung menatap kearah sumber suara. Jungkook melihat Yoongi dan pemuda bersurai silver itu tengah bergandengan tangan.

Bergandengan tangan?!

Jungkook semakin terkejut.

"Cih, kau menggagguku Jimin." Taehyung mendengus tak suka. Kegiatan meraba tubuh kelinci kesayangannya jadi tertunda karena kedatangan temannya itu.

"Tahan napsumu, kawan. Kau bisa membuat pegawai wanita itu panas dingin melihatnya." kata Jimin sambil melirik ke arah pegawai wanita itu. Taehyung memutar matanya malas. Persetan dengan pegawai wanita yang melihat perbuatan mesum mereka, Taehyung tidak peduli.

Jungkook merasa tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya mengendur. Ia langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

Jungkook berbalik menghadap Taehyung dan—

"ARGH! BRENGSEK!"

menendang kejantanan Taehyung tanpa perasaan.

Jimin terkejut, "Ah, Yoongi—"

Jungkook langsung menarik tangan Yoongi dengan cepat—hingga tautan jemari Yoongi dan pemuda silver itu terlepas begitu saja. Langkahnya berlari keluar dari toko boneka itu. Intinya mereka harus pergi dari dua orang mesum yang tidak jelas identitasnya itu.

"Argh—kembali kau—JALANG JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jimin menutup kedua telinganya. Maniknya sedikit membola karena untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar seorang Kim Taehyung berteriak seperti itu.

Baru saja Taehyung ingin mengejarnya, tetapi sosok Jeon Jungkook sudah hilang dibalik kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Aduh, kelincimu jahat sekali. Tautan jemariku dan Yoongi dihancurkan begitu saja." Jimin menghela napas kecewa menatap telapak tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena Jungkook melepaskannya dengan kasar.

"Sialan." Taehyung mengacak surainya frustasi. "Kenapa Jungkook selalu menolak ku sih?!"

Jimin tertawa melihat temannya yang mengumpat kekesalan seperti itu. Pemandangan langka menurutnya, "Justru di situ sisi menariknya 'kan? Akhirnya kau bertemu seseorang yang sulit ditaklukan."

"Tapi dia terlalu brengsek untuk kutaklukan. Bocah sialan." Taehyung meringis memegang selangkangannya yang ngilu.

"Setidaknya masa depanmu tidak suram ditendang oleh orang yang kau sukai." Jimin tertawa lagi.

"Ah, sialan!" Taehyung mengeluarkan revolver 44 dibalik jasnya. Maniknya menatap tajam pegawai wanita itu dengan aura membunuh. Sorot matanya menggelap. Moncong revolver diarahkan tepat di dahi sang wanita.

"T-Tuan Anda mau ap—"

 **DOR!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah..Hah..."

Baik Yoongi ataupun Jungkook meraup oksigen seperti orang kesetanan. Napas dan detak jantung mereka tidak beraturan. Rasanya seperti orang yang habis melakukan olahraga maraton. Saat ini mereka berada di taman yang cukup jauh dari tempat tadi. Mereka sangat lelah, hingga selama 20 menit lamanya tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Rasanya kaki mereka mati rasa. Mereka masih belum berniat meninggalkan kursi taman itu.

"Jungkook." Yoongi memulai pembicaraan meski masih mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia menatap temannya yang masih memejamkan mata mengambil napas. "Hei—"

"Aku...hah...mendengarkanmu, hyung." Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa... kau lari?"

Manik cokelat itu perlahan terbuka. Sorot matanya menerawang. Ia belum berniat menjelaskan alasannya kepada hyungnya. Ayolah, mana mungkin ia menjelaskan kalau ia harus kabur karena Kim Taehyung meraba-raba tubuhnya? itu terlalu memalukan.

"Karena... ada Kim Taehyung." Jungkook mempertimbangkan alasan yang paling logis yang justru membuat Yoongi semakin mengernyit heran.

"Hah? Jangan bohong. Aku melihat Kim Taehyung memelukmu dari belakang dengan erat. Kalau alasanmu mengatakan karena ada Kim Taehyung, seharusnya saat itu juga kau sudah pergi." perkataan Yoongi membuat Jungkook semakin tersudut.

 _'Tetapi masalahnya si Kim brengsek itu mengunci pergerakanku sehingga aku tak bisa kabur.'_ batin Jungkook membela diri.

"Yoongi hyung sendiri juga berpelukan dengan orang asing bersurai silver itu! Kau pikir aku tak melihatnya? Aku lihat kalian berpelukan begitu posesif dan kalian bergandengan tangan saat melihat kami!" Jungkook marah. Sifat keras kepalanya yang tak mau kalah akhirnya keluar.

"Aish, Sudahlah. Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu. Sekarang ayo kita pulang dan istirahat. Kurasa nanti malam akan banyak pelanggan dan kita akan semakin sibuk." Yoongi bangkit dari kursi taman itu. Tak lupa ia membawa sekantung plastik penuh boneka kumamon.

Jungkook menghela napas. Ia ikut berdiri dari kursi taman itu. Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke rumah dengan hening yang menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Selama perjalanan, Jungkook tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian dimana Kim brengsek itu memeluknya begitu erat dan meraba area vitalnya.

Dan Jungkook melotot ketika merasakan bagian depan celananya menggembung.

"Astaga."

.—.—.

Musik diskotik menggema di dalam bangunan bertuliskan Suga's Bar. Kali ini Jungkook dan Yoongi kembali ke rutinitas malam seperti biasa, menjadi seorang bartender. Seperti biasa mereka akan meladeni para ahjussi, yeoja atau namja kaya raya dengan membuatkan minuman sesuai dengan permintaan mereka. Mereka juga terbiasa digoda oleh pelanggan mereka karena mereka memiliki paras kelewat tampan dan manis.

Jungkook melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 11 malam dan pelanggan yang datang pada hari ini bertambah 2x lipat.

"Jungkook Oppa hari ini senggang? mau pergi denganku?" Jungkook melirik seorang yeoja dengan busana yang cukup berkelas dan seksi. Ia dapat melihat belahan dada yang tercetak jelas di sana tetapi ia tidak tertarik.

Jungkook memberikan gelas berisi likuid _brandy_ yang pekat pada yeoja itu, "Maaf saat ini aku sibuk. Lain kali saja ya?"

"Oppa selalu berkata lain kali, tetapi kau tidak pernah punya waktu." Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang seharusnya dapat membuat pria manapun akan luluh dan menuruti perkataan gadis itu. Tapi sekali lagi, Jungkook tidak tertarik.

"Mianhaeyo. Kau salah mengajak pergi pria sibuk seperti aku." Jungkook tersenyum. Tangannya meracik _Liqueurs_ dan memasukannya ke dalam kopi. "Aku tak pernah memiliki waktu luang yang cukup. Ah, kemarin adalah waktu luang ku tapi sudah kuhabiskan bersama temanku haha."

Yeoja itu semakin cemberut. Tangannya bertumpu pada dagunya, "Oppa jahat—"

 **BRAK!**

Semua pelanggan sedikit terkejut mendengar suara pintu bar yang dibuka—dibanting cukup keras. Pria dengan surai _hazel_ yang ditata sedikit berantakan namun memberi kesan maskulin itu berjalan mendekat ke arah meja bar. Bunyi pantofel yang menggema di ruangan yang mendadak sunyi itu cukup membuat seluruh manusia di dalam ruangan itu menunduk takut. Sosok yang berlalu itu seakan-akan adalah sosok yang paling disegani dan ditakuti.

Jungkook menghela napas begitu tahu siapa pria yang seenaknya membanting pintu bar itu. _Sepertinya Yoongi hyung harus membeli pintu baru_. Manik cokelatnya juga menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai silver yang ia temui di toko boneka tadi pagi. Bedanya adalah penampilan pria itu lebih berkelas.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah meja bar. Jungkook menatap pria bersurai _hazel_ itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Halo, Yoongi~" Pria bersurai silver yang bernama Jimin itu tersenyum manja menatap bartender di depannya.

Yang disapa hanya bisa terkejut. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu pemuda itu lagi di tempat seperti ini.

"J-Jimin?" Yoongi terbata-bata. Ia masih tak percaya dengan pertemuan mendadak ini.

"Yup, That's me. Aku datang lagi—Ah, jangan tanyakan apa pekerjaanku nanti kau terkejut. Anggap saja kita kebetulan bertemu di tempat ini."

Lain Jimin, lain pula Taehyung si surai _hazel_. Tentunya Taehyung memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menyapa orang yang disukainya.

"Kukira kau sudah mati karena aku sudah menendang 'milikmu'." Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Ternyata kau masih hidup, ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Ia tak menanggapi guyonan lawan mainnya itu.

"Aku tak memintamu menjadi patung gratisan, Kim brengsek. Kalau tidak memesan apa-apa pergi saja." Yoongi yang mendengar kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jungkook sontak terkejut. Ia berniat menghentikan Jungkook, namun Jimin meraih pergelangan tangannya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"..."

"Kau bisu, eh? Tapi seingatku kejantanan yang ditendang tidak akan membuat orang bisu." Astaga Yoongi melotot lagi mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Padahal tadi pagi ia sudah berpesan pada Jungkook untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Kim Taehyung.

"Hei, Kim breng—"

Ucapan itu terhenti ketika Jungkook merasakan sebuah benda dingin menyapa dahinya.

Sebuah revolver.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia masih menatap netra sewarna dengan surai pemuda di depannya. Ia sedikit terkejut tetapi ekspresi tidak menunjukannya.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan profesional seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Sekarang pilih mati atau serahkan tubuhmu."

Jungkook masih terdiam mendengar pilihan yang dilontarkan Taehyung. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Aku tak mau keduanya." kata Jungkook tenang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyetubuhimu setelah itu langsung menembakmu."

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sih? Tak bisakah kau menyetubuhi seorang yeoja saja? kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya mendapatkan tubuhku?!" Jungkook emosi. Persetan dengan moncong revolver yang semakin menekan dahinya.

Senyum menukik di paras tampan Taehyung, "Aku hanya menginginkanmu."

"Sekali lagi..." Jungkook menggeram, "Aku. Tidak. Menginginkanmu." ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Jungkook terkejut ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba melompati meja bar. Yeoja yang sempat berbincang dengannya sontak menjerit. Pemuda kelinci itu mundur menciptakan jarak meskipun ia tahu di dalam meja bar tidak begitu luas. Maniknya menatap horror ketika Taehyung semakin mendekat dan—

"Hmphh!"

—Membekap mulut Jungkook dengan tangannya.

"Hei, Taehyung hentikan!" Yoongi berniat menolong Jungkook. Sikap Taehyung kelewat tidak sopan sudah melompati meja bar, tetapi kelakuan Jungkook juga tidak sopan menyulut emosi pelanggan.

"Jimin, urus Yoongi." perintah Taehyung kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Oke~"

Jimin meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi untuk menghentikan pemuda porselen itu menolong Jungkook. Pembatas meja bar tidak menjadi halangan Jimin untuk menghentikan Yoongi.

"Maaf Yoongi, tetapi kelinci ini kuculik dulu."

"Hmpph! Hmmffh!" Jungkook semakin meronta ketika Taehyung memaksanya keluar dari meja bar dan membawanya ke dalam ruangan yang sangat ia benci.

Ruangan di mana banyak insan yang selalu melakukan hubungan seksual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca! Semoga suka ya~ Btw chap ini belom kumunculin sisi 'crime' nya. Baru kuperlihatkan sedikit2. Aku juga berusaha ga OOT dari tema nya.

Akhir kata, silahkan tinggalkan kesan kalian di kotak review. Bagi yang ingin mengutarakan pendapat juga bisa. Siapa tahu bisa aku jadiin inspirasi untuk chapter selanjutnya. Sekali lagi terimakasih! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**BRUK!**

Tubuh bartender itu dihempaskan ke kasur. Manik cokelat sang bartender terbelalak begitu melihat suara kenop pintu yang sengaja dikunci.

Kunci _private room_ dimasukan ke saku celana. Taehyung menatap bartender itu remeh. Ia menjilat bibirnya sensual begitu melihat bartender kesayangannya—Jeon Jungkook—menatap dirinya penuh takut dan waspada. Tatapan mangsa di hadapannya justru mengundang birahinya untuk berbuat lebih kejam. Rasanya ekspresi Jungkook yang ketakutan merupakan hal yang paling disukai Taehyung.

Taehyung menindih Jungkook begitu bartender itu berusaha melarikan diri. Kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook di bawah kuasa Taehyung. Bibirnya menyungging senyum saat Jungkook bergerak risih karena netra hazelnya memandang setiap inci wajah sang bartender.

"Kau takut?" Jungkook mendelik begitu Taehyung bertanya kepadanya.

"Pergi dariku, brengsek." jawab Jungkook acuh.

Seringai Taehyung semakin tercetak jelas, "Hebat juga."

Tubuh Jungkook tersentak ketika Taehyung dengan sengaja meraba area pribadinya yang menegang dengan gerakan sensual.

"Astaga!" Jungkook merapatkan kakinya sebagai refleks, tetapi hal itu malah membuat tangan Taehyung terjepit di area kejantanannya, "S-singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Heh?" Taehyung berpura-pura bodoh. Ia mulai meremas pelan 'benda' dibalik celana lawan mainnya itu. "Benda apa ini? kok bisa menegang begini? sudah berapa lama kau menahannya?"

"Aah... singkirkan—argh—brengsek— DASAR PENJAHAT KELAMIN!" Jungkook berteriak begitu jari Taehyung semakin melakukan gerakan sensual yang mungkin saja membuat dirinya orgasme jika ia tidak menahannya.

Taehyung semakin menyeringai, "Ya, aku memang penjahat kelamin." Ia meremas kejantanan lawan mainnya yang semakin menegang, "Dan penjahat kelamin ini akan merebut keperawanan kelaminmu."

"Brengsek."

"Aku pesan satu gelas sperma Jeon Jungkook ya tuan bartender. Ah, ratusan gelas juga boleh." Jari Taehyung mulai membuka resleting celana Jungkook.

"DASAR CABUL BRENG—" Umpatan itu terputus ketika bibir Jungkook dibungkam oleh Taehyung. Jungkook segera menutup bibirnya sebab ia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, membiarkan lidah Taehyung masuk karena ia lalai membuka mulutnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ciuman itu diputus sepihak oleh Taehyung karena ia jengkel melihat Jungkook yang tak membuka bibirnya.

"Buka mulutmu saat aku mencium mu. Jangan khawatir, kau dibayar olehku untuk melakukan seks ini. Aku akan membayar dengan semua gajiku sebagai pembunuh." manik hazel itu menatap Jungkook tajam penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tak butuh uangmu. Aku tidak serendah pelacur yang rela menyerahkan tubuh hanya demi uang. Lebih baik aku mati daripada bersetubuh dengan pria cabul sepertimu." Jungkook menatap tajam pemuda di atasnya tanpa rasa takut, "Aku tidak peduli kau pembunuh bayaran atau apa, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah tunduk kepadamu hanya karena kau orang yang menakutkan."

Manik hazel itu sedikit terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ada korban yang berani berbicara seperti itu kepadanya.

Menarik. Pemuda dibawahnya ini sungguh menarik.

Ia sangat menyukainya.

"AH!"

Taehyung tak bisa menahan napsunya untuk tidak membuat tanda. Giginya menciptakan warna yang kontras dengan warna kulit leher bartender itu. Dengan cepat ia kembali membungkam bibir sang bartender. Berhasil, mulut lawan mainnya itu terbuka. Taehyung segera menjelajahi mulut Jungkook dengan brutal.

"Hmmgh! Hmmph!"

Desahan tertahan itu semakin membuat birahi Taehyung meningkat. Pikirannya tertuju untuk segera merasakan tubuh Jeon Jungkook.

"!"

Manik hazel itu terbelalak ketika Jungkook mengigit bibirnya. Ciuman itu kembali terlepas. Taehyung merasakan likuid merah yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Taehyung lengah, dan itu menjadi kesempatan yang dimanfaatkan Jungkook untuk mendorong pemuda itu. Jungkook mengubah posisi, kali ini ia yang menindih Taehyung.

"Masih seratus tahun untukmu agar bisa menyetubuhi Jeon Jungkook." tangan Jungkook menelusup ke dalam saku celana Taehyung, "Maaf tuan, tapi lubangku mahal. Kau harus membayarnya dengan nyawamu kalau ingin menyodok lubangku, brengsek."

Jungkook langsung berlari menuju pintu begitu kunci kamar sudah ditangannya. Ia memasukan kunci itu dan langsung berlari keluar kamar begitu pintu terbuka. Tak lupa ia kembali mengunci private room itu—dengan kata lain, Jungkook mengunci Taehyung dalam ruangan _private room_ itu.

Taehyung tercengang menatap pintu kamar yang terkunci. Ia merasa dibodohi.

"Astaga aku gagal lagi."

.

.

.

Jungkook berlari menuju meja bartender dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia segera melempar kunci _private room_ itu ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari meja itu. Jungkook ingin pergi lagi, tetapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan hyungnya.

"Jungkook kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hyungnya itu membuat Jungkook kesal.

"Yoongi hyung maafkan aku. Hari ini aku absen dulu. Tolong gantikan jam kerjaku dengan bartender lain."

Yoongi ingin protes tetapi ia menelan kembali rasa protesnya begitu melihat satu tanda yang sangat kontras dengan warna leher Jungkook. Sebuah tanda kepemilikan.

Wajah Yoongi sedikit memerah. Ia memberanikan diri bertanya, "K-kau sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Kim Taehyung?"

Jungkook reflek menutupi bekas itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajah bartender itu turut memerah. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan memilih untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia belum melakukannya."

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang baru saja mengungkapkan kesimpulan. Apa? Belum melakukannya? rasanya Yoongi tak bisa menerima kesimpulan itu karena tanda _kissmark_ itu jelas berada di leher Jungkook.

"Ayolah berpikir rasional, Yoongi. Penampilan orang yang telah melakukan seks itu kemeja yang berantakan, rambut acak-acakan, bibir yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak dicium, banyak kissmark sana-sini, dan bau sprema yang menusuk. Dari semua penampilan itu, hanya kissmark yang ada di tubuh Jungkook. Itu pun hanya satu. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan kalau penampilan Jungkook masih terbilang rapih untuk seseorang yang baru melakukan seks?" Penjelasan panjang lebar Jimin cukup masuk akal. Yoongi mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Dor Dor Dor

Samar-samar Yoongi mendengar ada suara tembakan dari ruang privasi yang tak jauh dari meja barnya. Ia menatap pemuda bersurai hazel yang perlahan-lahan menampakan diri. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati meja bar. Tatapannya membuat Yoongi merinding. Nampaknya Taehyung sedang marah.

"Gimana? sudah bersenang-senang?" Jimin bertanya sambil terkekeh. Padahal ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan Taehyung.

"Dia kabur lagi, brengsek." Taehyung mengacak surainya frustasi, "Dia merebut kuncinya dan balik mengunciku."

"Oh, jadi suara tembakan tadi karena kau menghancurkan kenop pintu?"

Yoongi terbelalak. Apa? menghancurkan kenop pintu?

"Maaf tuan, tapi di peraturan _private room_ dilarang keras merusak properti atau fasilitas yang disediakan. Karena Anda telah merusak pintu _private room_ kami, Anda harus ganti rugi." Yoongi membuka suara. Diam-diam ia memegang gelas wine dengan kuat. Ia sedikit kesal pada Kim Taehyung—dan mungkin ini perasaan yang dirasakan Jungkook begitu berhubungan dengan pemuda ini.

Yoongi tidak mendapatkan uang ganti rugi, tidak mendapatkan layangan protes, tidak mendapatkan permohonan maaf.

Ia mendapati moncong revolver di dahinya.

"Beritahu aku semua informasi tentang Jeon Jungkook." satu perintah keluar dari bibir kotak itu. Yoongi merinding merasakan dinginnya moncong revolver yang menekan dahinya.

"Aish, jangan membunuh Yoongi," Taehyung merasakan sesuatu mengarah kepadanya, "Kalau tidak ingin dibunuh juga."

Jimin juga mengarahkan revolvernya, tetapi kepada Taehyung. Taehyung mengernyit. Nampaknya Jimin serius akan membunuhnya jika ia membunuh bartender ini.

"Baik, aku menyerah." Revolver dimasukan kembali kedalam saku. Taehyung merogoh ponselnya, "Aku akan mengganti kerugiannya. Kukirim sepuluh juta won ke rekeningmu, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya. "A-apa? harga pintu itu tidak sampai sepuluh juta won. Kau tidak perlu mengirim sebanyak itu."

"Sisanya bisa kau pakai buat beli _sex toy_ atau pabrik kondom." Taehyung menjawab dengan _dirty talk_. Jimin terkekeh geli melihat wajah Yoongi yang sangat _shock_ mendengar jawaban nista itu.

Taehyung memasukan ponselnya setelah berhasil mengirimkan uang itu, "Nah, sekarang beritahu aku semua informasi Jeon Jungkook."

"Kau mau apa? aku tak bisa memberitahu informasi sahabatku kepada orang yang baru saja menodongkan revolvernya pada seorang bartender." sindiran tajam yang dikemas dalam bahasa halus. Taehyung menghela napas mendengarnya. Ternyata bartender ini hampir sama dengan Jungkook, sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Lanjut memerkosanya." jawab Taehyung acuh.

"Ew, Dasar pria bejat."

Taehyung menatap tajam kepada Jimin.

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk menahan napsumu. Lagipula tindakanmu itu tidak sopan. Kau memaksa seseorang untuk berhubungan badan denganmu sedangkan orang itu tidak mau. Harusnya kau merayunya dulu, memberi hadiah, dan menunjukan perbuatan bahwa kau mencintai dia. Mana ada orang yang menunjukan rasa cintanya hanya dengan seks? pikiranmu sempit sekali." Jimin menepuk bahu temannya itu.

 _'Tetapi sebenarnya dia menerima perlakuanku kok. Buktinya dia menegang tadi.'_ batin Taehyung membela diri.

"Buktinya aku tidak memaksa Yoongi untuk melakukan seks denganku—yah meskipun aku sangat ingin." Yoongi terbelalak untuk ketiga kalinya mendengar ucapan Jimin, "Tapi aku melakukan perbuatan yang menunjukan bahwa aku mencintainya. Di toko boneka pagi tadi aku membawa boneka kumamonnya, memeluknya, dan menautkan jemari ku dengannya. Itu perbuatan sederhana tetapi dapat membuat orang senang."

"Cih, anak-anak sekali." Taehyung mendengus.

"Tetapi Yoongi menerimanya. Sedangkan kau? jangankan diterima, kejantananmu malah ditendang. Dan apa tadi? kau dikunci olehnya saat mau melakukan hubungan badan? ahahaha."

 _Jleb._ Sakit tetapi tidak berdarah.

Taehyung menghela napas. Mungkin ia harus mengendalikan napsunya kepada Jungkook kalau ingin pemuda kelinci itu menerima cintanya.

"Tolong beritahu aku alamat rumah Jungkook. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

* * *

 **V UCK YOU**

BTS (c) Big Hit

Fanfiction by Rikka-Yandereki

Pairing: Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook

VKOOK

Killer!V x Bartender!JK

Rated: M

WARNING: Typo, Dirty Talk, OOC dll.

Bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut mohon tidak membacanya.

* * *

Hari ini Jungkook tidak melakukan aktivitas yang berarti. Kerjaannya dari pagi hingga sore hari ini hanya bergelut dalam kasur dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Kejadian kemarin membuat dirinya malas keluar rumah. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia keluar dari rumahnya, ada tetangga yang melihat _kissmark_ di lehernya dan bertanya 'Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, ya?'

Jungkook lelah dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih. Kemarin ada pria cabul yang nyaris memerkosanya. Beruntung kemarin akal sehat yang mengambil ahli pikiran Jungkook sehingga pemuda kelinci itu tidak terbuai dengan perlakuan Kim Taehyung. Ia memang terangsang tetapi hanya sedikit.

Tidak. Ia tidak berharap agar Taehyung melakukan lebih.

Tangannya mengambil ponsel yang tak jauh darinya. Jam menunjukan pukul 6:30 PM. Ia mengecek dan melihat ratusan pesan yang menumpuk. Isinya hampir seluruh nomor yang tak dikenal.

"Brengsek, pasti ini si Kim sialan itu." Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bantal. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Haruskah ia melakukan operasi plastik agar wajahnya tidak dikenali lagi oleh Kim Taehyung? jujur saja Jungkook memang sering digoda oleh pelanggan, tetapi ia selalu menang. Ia selalu berhasil menolak pelanggannya dengan halus dan pelanggannya juga menyerah untuk menggodanya.

Tetapi Kim Taehyung tidak menyerah terhadapnya.

Jungkook membuka situs berita kriminal di ponselnya. Hampir seluruh judul berita itu tentang pembunuhan—dan Jungkook mengernyit ketika tempat terjadinya pembunuhan itu merupakan tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi.

"Terjadi pembunuhan di toko boneka—"

 **DING DONG**

Suara bel itu menyita perhatianya. Jungkook segera turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Seingatnya tidak ada temannya yang akan datang ke rumahnya. Lantas siapa?

"Siapa—"

Jungkook langsung menutup pintunya begitu tahu siapa yang datang. Sialnya kaki sang tamu itu lebih dulu mencegah pintu agar tidak tertutup.

"Begitu caramu memerlakukan tamu yang datang? dasar tidak sopan."

"Yang tidak sopan itu kau Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook mendorong pintu agar segera tertutup, tetapi anehnya kaki yang mencegah itu seakan-akan jauh lebih kuat darinya. Pintu itu semakin terbuka perlahan dan hal itu membuat Jungkook panik. Ia segera meninggalkan pintu itu dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

 _'Astaga darimana dia tahu alamat rumahku?'_ batin Jungkook gelisah.

Taehyung menendang pintu yang tak berpenghalang itu. Bibirnya menyungging seringai begitu kakinya berhasil melangkah masuk ke kediaman sang bartender kesayangannya. Netranya menyelidik tiap sudut rumah. Ia bisa memerkirakan bahwa rumah ini memiliki dua lantai.

"Jungkook kau dimana?" suara Taehyung menggema di ruangan yang minim barang itu. Ia meletakan plastik di meja tamu. Sebuah ide licik melintas di pikirannya.

"Ah, baik aku mengerti. Kau bersembunyi dan aku harus mencarimu 'kan? rupaya kau mau bermain game denganku. Baik dengan senang hati akan kuturuti." Taehyung berjalan menuju lantai dua. Ia tidak akan mencari Jungkook di lantai satu karena insting pembunuhnya berpikir demikian.

Pintu kamar segera dikunci oleh Jungkook. Pemuda kelinci itu meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Detak jantungnya tak karuan—antara takut, gelisah, cemas, senang.

Apa? Senang?

"Jungkook buka pintunya~ aku tahu kau di sini~"

Manik cokelat Jungkook terbelalak. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak akan bersuara agar Taehyung tidak menganggapnya ada di kamar ini.

"Aku datang kesini dengan maksud baik kok. Aku datang dengan membawa oleh-oleh vibrator."

"Bangsat..." Jungkook berbisik pelan. Ia harus menahan diri agar tidak naik pitam.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar itu, "Keluarlah kelinci manis. Aku punya oleh-oleh yang lebih dari itu. Aku punya penis yang panjaaang sekali. Aku bisa membawamu ke lapisan langit tertinggi begitu penisku tertanam di lubang analmu." Taehyung berucap dengan nada gembira tanpa dosa.

Jungkook menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Jangan sampai _dirty talk_ itu membuatnya orgasme.

"Aku ingin menyodok lubangmu dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, aku ingin kau mendesah-desah seperti jalang, dan aku ingin sekali membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan karena aku terlalu kasar melakukan seks denganmu." Taehyung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci replika yang memang sengaja ia siapkan sebelum datang ke rumah Jungkook. Ia memasukan kunci ke dalam kenop pintu tetapi belum berniat memutarnya, "Aku cinta kau. Karenanya aku ingin menunjukan rasa cintaku dengan perbuatanku."

Jungkook terkejut begitu kunci pintu kamarnya bergerak ke arah berlawanan—yang artinya seseorang membuka pintu itu dari luar. Astaga, Taehyung bisa membuka pintu kamarnya? rasanya rumahnya seperti dibobol maling.

Jungkook segera bersembunyi dibalik lemari baju yang berada di sudut kamar. Ia bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat jika Taehyung berhasil menemukannya. Ia tidak siap melakukan seks jika ia tertangkap oleh pria brengsek itu.

"Lho? dimana kelinci manisku? permainan masih berlanjut rupanya." Taehyung menyeringai. Netranya menangkap lemari baju di sudut ruangan. Sekali lagi, Taehyung bergerak dengan insting. Ia hanya merasa hawa keberadaan Jungkook berada di sana.

"Jika aku memenangkan _hide and seek_ ini, hadiah apa yang kuterima?" Taehyung berjalan semakin dekat menuju lemari, "Bagaimana kalau tubuhmu? Yup, sudah diputuskan hadiahnya adalah tubuhmu."

Taehyung membuka lemari, dan saat itu Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar terjatuh. Taehyung hanya kehilangan keseimbangannya beberapa detik, tetapi Jungkook memanfaatkannya untuk kabur. Jungkook segera berlari meninggalkan kamar, kembali ke lantai satu. Ia bergerak menuju pintu keluar. Beruntung Ia membawa ponselnya. Jarinya dengan cepat mencari kontak bernama 'Min Yoongi'. Ia segera menekan telepon hijau untuk memulai panggilan.

"Kumohon angkat..." Jungkook mengigit bibirnya gelisah. Sekarang dirinya di ujung tanduk.

Manik cokelat itu berbinar begitu panggilannya terjawab, "Ah, Hyung! Yoongi hyung! Tolong aku! Saat ini ada Kim Taehyung di rumahku!"

"..."

Jungkook semakin gelisah ketika hyungnya tidak menjawab apapun, "Hyung? apa kau di sana? yak, kumohon jawab aku!"

"Aggh..."

Manik cokelat itu terbelalak. Suara nista apa itu?!

"Yoongi hyung? hyung! apa kau mendengarku?"

"J-Jimin...aagh...pelan-pelan...khh...aanhh.."

"Yoongi hyung!"

"Aahh...Jimin ja...ngann..hhhh—Ne, ada apa Jungkook?"

Jungkook merinding begitu mendengar suara itu. Tidak, itu bukan suara Yoongi, "Siapa kau?! kemana Yoongi hyung!?"

"Aku Jimin. Yoongi ada di bawahku."

"Apa? bawah? bawah mana?! astaga." Jungkook mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia tidak mau pikirannya menjurus ke hal 'itu'.

"Ada apa kau menelponnya? kau mengganggu kami." Jimin meremas bagian privasi orang dibawahnya itu dan memberikan gerakan sensual, "Aah.. aku suka desahanmu Yoongi..."

"Yak, kalian sedang apa!?"

"Seks."

"Bangsat, bukan itu yang kumaksudkan!"

Jungkook bisa mendengar kekehan Jimin dari ponselnya, "Aku tak peduli kau dalam bahaya atau apa, tetapi jangan ganggu kami. Urus masalahmu sendiri, jangan libatkan Yoongi."

"Ck, Apa ini rencana kalian?" nada bicara Jungkook menajam.

"Lebih baik kau menoleh ke belakang sekarang juga. Aku merasakan hawa keberadaan Kim Taehyung di belakangmu. _Happy sex day_ with Taehyung. Bye."

"Apa? H-hei!"

Panggilan diputuskan sepihak. Jungkook tak terima. Ia berniat menelpon lagi kalau saja ia tidak merasakan hembusan napas yang menggelitik tengkuknya.

"Gagal meminta bantuan, eh?"

Jungkook merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Tubuhnya disudutkan di pintu oleh Taehyung. Revolver tepat berada di dahi sang pemuda kelinci.

"Kau kira maksud dari hadiah 'tubuhmu' itu apa? seks? konyol. Aku menginginkan tubuhmu—maksudnya adalah membunuhmu." Taehyung berucap dingin. Manik hazelnya menatap tajam korbannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Nyali Jungkook menciut. Badannya gemetar ketakutan.

" _Game over_. Kau kalah. Selamat tinggal, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat peluru yang menembus kepalanya.

Tidak ada suara tembakan, tetapi Jungkook merasa bibirnya dikecup sekilas.

"Bercanda. Kau terlalu manis, aku tak tega membunuhmu."

Maniknya terbuka perlahan. Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf. Aku belum berniat seks hari ini. Temanku menyarankan agar aku mengendalikan napsuku." Taehyung menduduki sofa berwarna hitam itu. Jungkook juga ikut duduk di sofa, tetapi sofa yang berseberangan dengan Taehyung demi menjaga jarak.

Taehyung merogoh plastik yang sempat ia bawa. Ia meletakan dua kaleng beer dan makanan ringan lainnya.

"Kau tidak membawa vibrator?" Jungkook bertanya dengan polosnya. Taehyung yang mendengar pertanyaan itu justru terkejut.

"W-Wae? kau benar-benar ingin aku membawanya, ya?"

"Eh? Ap—Tidak!" Jungkook meralat ucapannya. Astaga ia tidak sadar jika pertanyaannya terlalu ambigu.

"Tandanya terlalu menyolok ya?" Taehyung menyeringai melihat bercak merah yang ada di leher Jungkook. Warnanya masih pekat karena itu bekas _kissmark_ kemarin malam.

"Sialan." Jungkook mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku?"

"Yoongi yang memberitahu."

Jungkook meremas fabrik bajunya menahan amarah. Ingatkan Jungkook nanti malam untuk memukul hyungnya yang seenaknya memberitahu alamat rumahnya.

Taehyung membuka beer dan menyerahkannya kepada Jungkook, "Minumlah."

Yang ditawari minuman masih bergeming. Ia menatap curiga minuman kaleng itu.

"Aku tidak memasukan racun. Santai saja."

Jungkook menerima minuman itu dan meminumnya perlahan. Dirasa tak ada racun, Jungkook meminumnya lebih banyak. Jungkook menatap jam yang menunjukan pukul 7:05 PM. Taehyung mengambil ponsel dan memainkannya. Kali ini Jungkook merasa jengkel karena Taehyung malah mengacuhkannya dan tenggelam dalam dunia ponselnya.

Taehyung melanjutkan, "Kau tahu berita pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ya."

"Pembunuhan toko boneka kau tahu?"

Jungkook mencoba mengingat judul berita yang sempat ia baca, "Iya."

"Aku yang melakukannya. Aku membunuh wanita penjaga toko itu begitu kau menendang kejantananku kemarin."

"APA!?" Jungkook terkejut bukan main, "Jadi semua pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini—"

"Itu ulahku." potong Taehyung cepat.

"Astaga... aku lupa kalau kau seorang pembunuh."

"Asal kau tahu semua pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini karena kau. Saat kau nyaris melukaiku dengan gelas _wine_ , aku membunuh warga sipil. Kemarin saat kau menendang kejantananku, aku membunuh penjaga toko boneka itu. Kalau kau tidak menghindariku, aku tidak akan membunuh mereka semua."

"Ap—"

 **DING DONG**

Jungkook kembali mengernyit ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Siapa lagi yang datang ke rumahnya?

"Siapa?" Jungkook membuka pintu dan ia cukup terkejut mendapati dua polisi di hadapannya.

"Selamat malam. Kami dari pihak kepolisian. Apakah kau tahu pria bernama Kim Taehyung? Dia seorang pembunuh berusia 21 tahun. Dia yang menyebabkan akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi kasus pembunuhan. Kami mendapat laporan dari warga sipil saat insiden penembakan di toko boneka distrik Dobong-gu. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Anda memiliki hubungan dengan pembunuh ini. Kriteria yang disampaikan warga sipil sangat mirip dengan Anda."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia lupa kalau tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya adalah seorang buronan. Dengan kata lain ia mempersilahkan seorang kriminal untuk duduk manis di ruang tamu.

"Maaf aku tak mengenalnya. M-mungkin Anda salah orang." Jungkook mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Anda berbohong kepada kami." dua polisi itu menatap Jungkook tajam. _Shit._

"Sekarang ikut kami ke kantor po—"

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

Manik cokelat itu membola. Dua polisi yang mendesak Jungkook langsung tumbang dengan dahi mereka yang berlubang. Bau anyir mulai menusuk penciuman Jungkook.

"Jungkook maafkan aku." Taehyung memasukan revolvernya. Ia mendekati pemuda kelinci itu. Jungkook merasa tubuhnya melayang. Taehyung menggendongnya bak putri kerajaan, "Sepertinya kita harus kabur dari sini."

Dengan cepat Taehyung menggendong Jungkook sampai menuju mobil _sport_ merah miliknya. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Jungkook dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil.

 **PRANG!**

Kaca spion sebelah kanan pecah ditembus peluru. Taehyung menyeringai melihatnya. Itu tembakan peringatan pertama. Rupanya dua polisi yang dibunuh Taehyung hanya sebagai pengecoh. Dibelakangnya ada sepuluh polisi lebih dengan senjata mereka.

 **DOR DOR DOR**

Taehyung segera tancap gas. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari peluru yang merusak _body_ mobilnya. Seringainya semakin lebar ketika ia melihat kaca spion kirinya yang dihiasi bayangan lima mobil polisi. Suara sirine polisi itu membuat Taehyung semakin tertantang. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain kejar-kejaran dengan polisi.

"Taehyung aku masih ingin hidup. Bisakah menyetir pelan-pelan?" Jungkook mengeratkan _seat belt_ nya. Taehyung menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti orang kesetanan. Rasanya ia bisa mati terlempar dari mobil.

"Kecepatan ini belum seberapa, ini cuma 160 km/jam. Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana dikejar Interpol(*). Saat aku dikejar Interpol, aku menyetir dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari ini. " Taehyung tersenyum melihat satu mobil polisi yang masih bisa mengejarnya. Taehyung menginjak pedal untuk menambah kecepatan mobil _sport_ nya.

"Astaga Taehyung pelan-pelan! Aku masih ingin meracik minuman di bar Yoongi hyung!" Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Ia berdoa semoga ia tetap selamat fisik dan psikisnya begitu keluar dari mobil ini.

"Lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu," Taehyung menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia masih fokus menyetir, "Karena..."

"Karena?" Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya.

"Beer kaleng yang kau minum tadi kumasukan _aphrodisiac_. Berdoalah semoga kau tidak _horny_ sekarang karena aku tidak mungkin melakukan seks denganmu dalam keadaan dikejar polisi begini."

Jungkook melotot.

"APA!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

(*) **Interpol** : International Criminal Police Organization (Interpol) adalah organisasi yang dibentuk untuk mengkordinasikan kerja sama antar kepolisian di seluruh dunia.

Maaf lama apdetnya, Rikka banyak tugas hiks :") seminggu kedepan Rikka ada 10 pr. Jadi belum tahu kapan apdet lagi. Semoga bisa apdet lebih cepat untuk chap selanjutnya. Kemungkinan chap selanjutnya adalah chap terakhir dari ff V UCK YOU.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~ jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan kesan kalian di kotak review. Terima kasih. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Seat belt_ dalam genggamannya ia jadikan tumpuan hidup. Manik cokelat itu terpejam erat. Ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap jalanan dalam keadaan secepat ini. Semua jalanan yang dilihatnya terasa mengabur. Rasanya ia bisa mati sekarang juga.

"Sialan, kenapa polisi itu masih bisa mengejar kita? dia pembalap, hah?" Taehyung mendesis menatap sebelah kacanya yang dihiasi satu mobil polisi. Ia tidak mungkin menambah kecepatan mobilnya begitu melihat keadaan Jungkook yang siap mati seperti itu. Taehyung masih tahu diri untuk tidak membunuh pemuda itu dengan kecepatan mengemudinya.

"Jungkook, kau mendengarku? tolong ambilkan kawat di bawah kakimu. Aku memiliki firasat kita akan tertangkap." pinta Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Jungkook membungkuk dan mencari benda itu. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Taehyung.

"Taehyung aku takut." bibir itu gemetar. Maniknya menyiratkan kecemasan yang luar biasa.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, kelinci manis?" Taehyung tersenyum. Apa Jungkook takut mati? jika iya, maka Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"A _phrodisiac_ , bodoh! bagaimana kalau aku _horny_ sekarang!? aku tidak mungkin masturbasi di sini!"

"Bicaramu terlalu blak-blakan. Kata Jimin sih reaksinya cuman sebentar karena itu produk percobaan katanya."

"Biar kata percobaan tetap saja obat itu akan membuatku seperti jalang!"

"Kan ada aku yang bisa membantumu. Aku membuka jasa jilat penis jika kau mau. Ah, tapi jasa itu hanya dibuka khusus untukmu." Taehyung menginjak pedal dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Kecepatan mobil polisi itu setara dengan kecepatan mobil Taehyung. Keduanya saling menginjak pedal untuk mendominasi. Taehyung tersanjung dengan kelihaian polisi lokal dalam hal mengejar buronan. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa meremehkan polisi Korea Selatan lagi.

Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang mengarah padanya. Bibirnya menyungging senyum. Sudah ia duga bahwa polisi itu akan memilih menembak kepala. Dengan keadaan seimbang seperti ini, mereka akan lebih mudah menembak Taehyung tanpa takut meleset. Tangannya langsung menarik _handle_ dan memundurkan jok mobilnya dengan cepat.

 **DOR!**

Berhasil. Tembakan peluru itu meleset dan menembus kaca yang berada di sebelah Jungkook.

"Huft, nyaris saja." Taehyung kembali memajukan jok mobilnya. Ia kembali menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lagi-lagi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengarah kepadanya. Kali ini bukan pistol lagi, tetapi senjata laras panjang.

Taehyung bersiap menarik _handle_ lagi, tetapi perasaannya janggal.

 _'Polisi tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan yang sama...kan?'_ Manik hazel itu berusaha fokus menyetir meski sulit. Batinnya bimbang menerka rencana apa yang akan dijalankan oleh polisi ini.

 _'Belum lagi arah moncong senjata itu tidak terlalu mengarah kepadaku dan terkesan ragu-ragu.'_ Taehyung bersuara dalam hati. Jika memang benar senjata itu mengarah padanya, ia sudah siap untuk menghindarinya.

"TEMBAK!"

Manik hazel itu membola.

"JUNGKOOK AWAS!"

 **DOR!**

 **BRAAAAK!**

Mobil _sport_ Taehyung menabrak pembatas jalan hingga menimbulkan suara bantingan yang keras. Kap mobil _sport_ itu hancur total hingga mengeluarkan percikap api dan kepulan asap. Taehyung membuka matanya begitu merasakan ledakan kecil di dalam kabin. Ia segera melepas _seat belt_ yang dikenakan Jungkook dan menariknya keluar dari mobil. Lima detik setelahnya, mobil _sport_ merah itu meledak dan menimbulkan kebakaran.

"Jungkook, kau tidak apa-apa? Hei, sadarlah!" Taehyung menatap dengan sirat kekhawatiran. Ada sedikit darah yang mengalir di pelipis dan pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Meskipun mereka tadi menggunakan _seat belt_ , tabrakan mobilnya itu cukup membuat kepala keduanya ikut terbanting.

Jungkook masih bergeming. Matanya tak kunjung terbuka. Taehyung semakin khawatir meskipun ia tahu Jungkook tidak mati.

"Angkat tangan!"

Taehyung mendecih begitu kedua polisi yang tadi sanggup mengejarnya kini mengarahkan senjata mereka. Fabrik yang melekat pada tubuh kedua polisi itu bersih dan kulit mereka tidak terluka sedikitpun—dan hal itu membuat Taehyung mendecih tak suka. Rasanya biar ia saja yang menorehkan luka sayatan dan tembakan kepada dua polisi itu.

Kedua tangan Taehyung terangkat sebagai tanda menyerah. Taehyung memang tidak menyimpan senjata apapun di balik fabrik yang dikenakannya. Ia hanya menyimpan pisau lipat di dalam saku celana, tetapi ia tidak mungkin menang melawan senjata laras panjang. Pistol yang sempat ia gunakan saat membunuh polisi di rumah Jungkook sudah ia letakan dalam mobil, dan mobilnya kini sudah hancur dan terbakar.

Kedua polisi itu mendekat dengan borgol di tangan mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka bergerak ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Polisi yang berjalan ke arah Taehyung masih tetap mengarahkan moncong senjata itu. Taehyung tersenyum remeh melihatnya.

"Aku sudah tidak bersenjata, tetapi kau masih mengarahkan senjatamu? apa aku terlihat sebegitu menakutkan meski tak bersenjata?" nadanya sarkas dengan sirat menghina. Ia tarik kembali ucapannya. Nyatanya polisi lokal masih bernyali ciut ketika menghadapi kriminal professional seperti dirinya.

"Diam!" Polisi itu membentak. Ia segera mengeluarkan borgol dan mulai memborgol kedua pergelangan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya diam tanpa melawan.

"Hebat sekali kau sengaja menabrak mobilmu demi melindungi bocah itu. Kau kriminal yang masih menggunakan perasaan, eoh?" polisi itu bertanya remeh kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menyungging senyum—polisi ini memborgol tangannya dari depan.

"Hei," Taehyung menatap polisi lain yang tak jauh darinya, "Jangan borgol pemuda itu. Dia tidak bersalah." ucapnya pada polisi yang mau memborgol pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

"Kau pikir polisi bekerja setengah-setengah ketika menangkap kriminal? Kami bekerja secara menyeluruh. Jika benar bocah itu tidak bersalah, silahkan ucapkan pembelaannya di pengadilan." Ucapan polisi itu membuat Taehyung terdiam. Bagaimanapun juga Jungkook tidak bersalah dan tidak pantas diseret ke pengadilan.

"Baekhyun, cepat borgol bocah itu!"

"T-tapi Tangannya lecet dan sedikit berdarah. Darahnya terus mengalir tidak berhenti." polisi yang bernama Baekhyun itu berucap takut. Keadaan Jungkook tidak sebaik dengan keadaan Taehyung yang hanya mengalami lecet di sekitar kepala.

"Persetan dengan luka, dia itu penjahat, bodoh! aish!" Polisi itu menendang perut Jungkook hingga Jungkook meringis.

Taehyung tersentak melihatnya, "Brengsek, jangan kasar padanya!"

Manik hazel itu melirik sekitarnya seperti mencari sesuatu. Ada batu yang cukup besar di sebelah kaki kirinya.

"Penjahat diam saja." Polisi itu menginjak tangan Jungkook tanpa perasaan.

"Aaah!" Jungkook meringis kesakitan.

Rahang Taehyung mengeras. Alisnya menukik tajam. Sebenarnya siapa yang penjahat di sini?

Polisi itu menyambar borgol di tangan Baekhyun, "Memborgol orang saja tidak bisa. Dasar tidak berguna!" Polisi itu mulai memasangkan borgol pada pergelangan Jungkook dengan kasar. Jungkook merasa luka di pergelangan tangannya semakin lebar hingga likuid merah kembali mengalir.

"S-sakit! Aaa—!"

"BAJINGAN, JANGAN KASAR PADANYA!"

 **DUAK!**

Polisi yang hendak memasangkan borgol di tangan Jungkook itu tumbang seketika. Baekhyun menatap horror partnernya yang kini mati dengan darah yang mengalir di belakang kepala. Taehyung baru saya memukul salah satu polisi itu dengan batu. Tangannya yang terborgol berusaha merogoh saku celana. Ia segera memasukan kawat tersebut ke dalam borgol.

"!?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Tidak sampai satu menit bagi Kim Taehyung untuk melepaskan diri dari borgol yang sempat menguncinya.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu." Taehyung membuang borgol itu asal. Ia berjalan ke arah polisi yang tak bernyawa dan menariknya, "Baekhyun, kuberitahu kau satu hal. Borgol bisa dibuka dengan kawat, penjepit, dan _shim._ Kau hanya perlu memasukan benda itu ke sela borgol dan mendorongnya sedikit."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi maniknya membola ketika Taehyung menyeret partnernya dan melemparnya ke mobil _sport_ merah yang masih mengeluarkan kobaran api. Kobaran api itu melahap habis jasad partner kerjanya.

"Aku pembunuh bersih yang tidak suka meninggalkan jejak." Taehyung berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh takut. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh pemuda kelinci yang tampak lemah. Taehyung tidak memiliki urusan lagi dengan polisi di hadapannya. Batinnya memerintah untuk segera pergi ke dalam mobil polisi.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengambil mobil ini." Taehyung mulai menyalakan mesin mobil polisi itu. Suara sirine polisi mulai terdengar. Bibirnya menyungging senyum lagi, "Aku tahu kau polisi baru. Saat kau berusaha menembak Jungkook, kau ragu-ragu karena kau tidak berani membunuh orang meski kriminal sekalipun. Oh iya, aku juga senang saat kau tidak memborgol tangan Jungkook dan lebih mempedulikan lukanya. Setidaknya kau lebih manusiawi dibanding partner brengsekmu itu."

"J-Jungkook?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan. Apa Jungkook nama pemuda yang nyaris ia borgol tadi?

"Ya." Taehyung melihat ke arah _spion_. Polisi lain sudah mulai berdatangan, "Aku harus pergi. Jangan pernah mengejar kriminal seperti ku jika kau takut mati."

Entah pikiran apa yang membawa Baekhyun untuk menganggukan kepalanya. Seharusnya ia sadar ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang kriminal.

"Oh iya," Taehyung tersenyum jahil seperti anak kecil, "Malam ini aku akan melakukan seks dengan Jungkook. Doakan semoga proses memasukan penisku kedalam anal Jungkook berjalan dengan lancar ya."

Baekhyun melotot.

* * *

 **V UCK YOU**

BTS (c) Big Hit

Fanfiction by Rikka-Yandereki

Pairing: Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook

VKOOK

Killer!V x Bartender!JK

Rated: M

WARNING: Typo, Dirty Talk, OOC dll.

Bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut mohon tidak membacanya.

* * *

Manik cokelat itu mengerjap pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan tangannya terasa mati rasa. Ia mencoba menatap sekitarnya dan netranya menemukan Taehyung yang tengah menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Sudah sadar, manis?"

Suara Taehyung sedikit menyadarkan Jungkook. Pandangan pemuda kelinci itu mulai terlihat jelas. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara sirine polisi. Apa ia berada di mobil polisi?

"Taehyung kita masuk penjara?"

"Masuk ke anal Jungkook."

"Brengsek, Aku bertanya serius." Jungkook mendecih. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun Kim Taehyung masih menjadi orang yang mesum.

Taehyung tertawa ringan, "Tidak, kita lolos dari polisi. Mobil _sport_ merahku meledak dan terbakar, jadinya aku mengambil mobil polisi ini. Lagipula dengan bunyi sirine polisi ini, warga sipil tidak akan menyadari kalau aku seorang buronan. Mereka hanya menganggap kita adalah polisi yang sedang berpatroli."

Jungkook baru menyadari sebuah perban yang melingkar di kepalanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada pergelangan tangan yang dipenuhi perekat luka, "Ulahmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk perekat luka tersebut.

"Iya. Aku bukan dokter, jadi maaf jika tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu." Taehyung tersenyum miris. Jujur saja ia merasa bersalah membuat wajah cantik pemuda itu menjadi terluka karena perbuatannya.

"Tak apa. Justru aku yang minta maaf karena tidak berguna."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, sayang. Minta maaflah ketika kau tidak bisa memuaskanku nanti."

"Ap—Hei Kim brengsek, kau serius mau meniduriku malam ini?"

"Tentu saja, _baby_. Lihat, kita sudah sampai ke hotel yang dituju."

Jungkook meruntuki niatnya yang tadi meminta maaf. Dirinya benar-benar lupa bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah Kim brengsek yang mesum, cabul, bajingan, dan pernah menciumnya sembarangan.

Taehyung memberhentikan mobil polisi itu di balik pepohonan. Mereka berdua segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan sedikit ke hotel tersebut. Jungkook memakluminya karena mereka tidak mungkin memarkirkan mobil polisi di hotel.

.

.

.

"Aku pesan kamar ukuran _king size_ untuk satu malam."

Jungkook terkejut. Ia segera mencubit pinggang Taehyung hingga pemuda itu meringis, "Kenapa king size!? pesan single bed sekarang juga!"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku ingin seks denganmu—"

Jungkook segera membungkam mulut kotor itu dengan tangannya, "Kau mau membuatku malu, hah? jangan ucapkan kata mesum itu di depan resepsionis, dasar Kim brengsek!" bisik Jungkook dengan aura membunuh.

"Hmmp..." Taehyung mendengus. Lidahnya menjilat telapak tangan Jungkook yang membungkam mulutnya.

"Ah, dasar mesum!" Jungkook segera melepaskan tangannya begitu merasakan tangannya basah karena saliva Taehyung.

"T-tuan? jika Anda ingin melakukan 'itu', ada minimarket di dekat hotel kami. Kalian bisa membeli beberapa kebutuhan seperti kon—errr—ya seperti itulah." resepsionis itu tersenyum kaku. Rona merah juga nampak di kedua pipi yang berpoleskan _make up_ itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin melakukannya tanpa pengaman." Taehyung menolaknya secara halus.

"Uhm.. b-baiklah..." Resepsionis itu mulai menuliskan kamar yang dipesan Taehyung, "Atas nama siapa?"

"V."

Taehyung segera membayar harga kamar itu dan menerima kunci kamar yang dipesannya. Ia segera menyeret Jungkook secara paksa. Selama di lift, Jungkook sangat berisik karena mengomel kepada Taehyung perihal kamar yang dipesannya. Taehyung hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman singkat tidak peduli. Sepertinya Jungkook sedang menstruasi, mungkin?

"Yak! Kim Taehyung kau dengar tidak!?" Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur _king size_ itu. Ia memilih untuk tenggelam dalam alam mimpi dibandingkan harus mendengar ocehan Jeon Jungkook yang kelewat berisik itu. Suara dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari bibir kotaknya.

"Taehyung sana mandi dulu! Jangan seenaknya tidur dalam keadaan kotor!" Taehyung terbangun ketika Jungkook mengambil bantalnya secara kasar. Taehyung mendecih kesal. Jungkook sangat cerewet seperti ibu-ibu.

"Bangsat, jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang lelah dan tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Jeon Jungkook."

"Bangsat menghina bangsat. Mandi dulu sana, brengsek!"

"Mandi bersama, mau?"

"KAU GILA, YA!?"

Taehyung menutup telinganya karena Jungkook berteriak sangat keras. Pemuda itu dengan malas menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Dasar jimin brengsek. _Aphrodisiac_ tidak membuat Jungkook terangsang tetapi membuatnya cerewet." umpat Taehyung kesal. Ingatkan dirinya untuk menguliti teman penipunya itu.

Selagi Taehyung membersihkan diri, Jungkook terdiam di depan benda yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Penampilannya cukup berantakan, apalagi ia diperban dan ditempeli perekat luka. Pemuda itu menghela napas mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 11PM. Cukup lama ia bermain kejar-kejaran dengan polisi itu. Untunglah ia masih selamat.

 **KRIING**

Jungkook merasa ponselnya berbunyi. Manik cokelatnya berbinar begitu nama 'Min Yoongi' tertera pada layar benda pintar itu. Jungkook segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo, hyung?"

"Jungkook? syukurlah kau selamat. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku berada di hotel dan untungnya aku membawa ponselku."

"Dasar bodoh! berita tabrakan itu sudah disiarkan di tv dan aku panik begitu ada rekaman wajahmu. Meski samar, tapi aku yakin itu kau." Jungkook dapat mendengar suara helaan napas, "Tolong jangan melakukan hal yang membahayakan. Aku tak mau kau mati."

"Tak apa. Aku punya tumbal yang bisa kugunakan untuk mati terlebih dahulu."

"Kim Taehyung? boleh juga. Tapi kau tidak tega melakukan hal itu kepada pacarmu sendiri?"

"Pacar? hyung, kau gila. Aku tidak pacaran dengan Kim brengsek itu."

"Kalian pasti akan pacaran. Aku dengar dari Jimin kalau Taehyung menaruh zat lain di dalam _beer_ yang kau minum. Kuperingatkan saja ya, _Aphrodisiac_ itu sangat menyiksa. Rasanya bermain solo itu tidak cukup untuk menuntaskan hasratmu. Aku dan Jimin sampai melakukan lima ronde lebih agar aku puas." ucapan hyungnya itu membuat Jungkook teringat tentang zat sialan itu.

"Astaga hyung jangan menakut-nakutiku."

"Uhm... saat kau menelponku dalam keadaan errr mendesah, saat itu aku dalam pengaruh _aphrodisiac._ Jimin sialan itu memasukannya juga dalam minumanku. Rasanya sangat menyiksa. Setidaknya kau beruntung kau dapat melakukan 'itu' di hotel. Tidak sepertiku yang _horny_ di tempat kerja dan kami harus menyewa ruangan mau tidak mau."

Jungkook menghela napas mendengar penjelasan itu, "Hyung aku takut..."

"Tak perlu takut. Rasanya enak kok—ups, sepertinya aku mulai tertular otak mesum Jimin. Besok kau harus bekerja dan tidak boleh membolos! aku sudah bosan meladeni yeoja yang selalu menanyakan dimana Jungkook oppa. Sudah ya, selamat malam."

"Ne..."

Panggilan terputus. Jungkook menghela napas lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Sudah teleponnya?"

Jungkook tersentak ketika Taehyung bertanya kepadanya. Ia segera berbalik dan sialnya ia terpana melihat penampilan Taehyung yang sedikit basah karena air. Jungkook menampik pikiran nistanya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Aku tidur duluan, ya. Jangan ganggu aku jika kau tidak mau kutusuk."

Napas Jungkook memburu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Padahal ia tahu yang dikatakan Taehyung adalah ditusuk dengan pisau.

Tapi mengapa ia justru berpikiran lain?

.—.—.

Tubuhnya tersentak ketika merasakan banyak keringat yang mengalir di setiap inci tubuhnya. Napasnya memburu dan detak jantungnya tidak normal. Bibirnya terasa basah dan bagian privasinya terasa sesak. Jungkook segera bangun dan merubah menjadi posisi duduk. Ia menatap jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 1AM. Dia baru tidur dua jam.

"hah...hah..."

Jungkook merasa panas, padahal Jungkook yakin pendingin kamar hotel itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantung dan napasnya, tetapi usaha itu tidak berhasil. Ia beranjak dari kasur _king size_ itu dan berjalan menuju cermin. Ia sangat terkejut, ekspresinya saat ini persis dengan pelacur yang sering ia temui di bar Yoongi.

"Astaga Jungkook kau kenapa..." Jungkook merasa semakin panas—dan yang paling parah adalah dia merasa celananya sangat basah. Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Ia menatap miliknya sendiri yang benar-benar menegang dengan mesumnya. Jungkook berani bersumpah jika ia benar-benar ingin masturbasi sekarang.

 **'Kuperingatkan saja ya,** _Aphrodisiac_ **itu sangat menyiksa. Rasanya bermain solo itu tidak cukup untuk menuntaskan hasratmu.'**

Tiba-tiba Ucapan Yoongi melintas di pikiran pemuda kelinci itu. Jungkook menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa obatnya berefek di saat yang tidak tepat..." Jungkook menghela napas.

 **'Kan ada aku yang bisa membantumu. Aku membuka jasa jilat penis jika kau mau.'**

Entah tersambar apa, ingatannya tentang ucapan Kim Taehyung di mobil tadi membuat Jungkook orgasme seketika.

"Aanh..."

Hebat. Jeon Jungkook orgasme hanya karena kata-kata mesum Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook menstabilkan deru napasnya. Ia kira orgasme sekali akan membuatnya terbebas meski sedikit, dan nyatanya malah membuatnya ingin melakukan lebih. _Shit._

Kejantanannya masih menegang melawan gravitasi. Oke, Jungkook akan melakukan cara ini. Ia akan mengingat segala kata-kata Taehyung agar ia bisa orgasme dan menuntaskan hasratnya seorang diri. Ia tidak mau melakukan seks dengan Taehyung. Bahkan sampai seperti ini pun, Jungkook masih kuat dengan pendiriannya.

Jungkook mulai memegang kejantanannya. Membayangkan segala kata-kata Taehyung.

"Jungkook, sedang apa?"

Pemuda kelinci itu tersentak.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, "Kau sedang apa? Aku melihat kasurmu basah. Apa kau mimpi basah?"

"Aaakh...!" Jungkook terkejut karena kata-kata seperti itu membuatnya orgasme lagi.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung terdiam beberapa detik.

 **BRAAK**

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Ia segera berlari menuju kasur dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Ia mengeratkan tubuhnya dengan posisi membelakangi Taehyung, "Maaf aku mengganggumu. Silahkan tidur lagi."

"Ooh... obatnya bereaksi rupanya."

Pemuda kelinci itu terkejut.

"Tidak mau dibantu?" Taehyung berjalan mendekat dengan seringai yang terlukis di bibirnya. "Jangan sungkan. Kau tidak sendirian, jalang."

Seharusnya Jungkook marah dikatai sebagai jalang.

"Taehyung..."

Tapi kenapa ia merasa senang dikatai jalang?

Taehyung menyeringai melihat Jungkook yang mulai berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata berair. Uh, manisnya.

"Sakit..." Jungkook menatap manik hazel yang menatapnya penuh lapar, "Sesuatu ingin keluar..."

"Itu minuman yang kupesan beberapa hari yang lalu, sayang. Akhirnya datang juga." Taehyung menyeringai sadis. Rasanya ia benar-benar gila memercayai dirinya akan meniduri Jeon Jungkook malam ini.

Jungkook tersentak ketika selimut yang membungkus dirinya disingkap. Taehyung menindih tubuhnya. Netranya menatap lapar tiap jengkal tubuh Jungkook yang basah karena keringat dan sprema.

"Kau baru saja masturbasi, hm? apa-apaan cairan yang terus mengalir ini? kau membuat minumanku terbuang sia-sia." Taehyung mencubit nipple Jungkook yang masih terbungkus kain.

"Aanhh..." Jungkook menggeliat tak nyaman. Taehyung yang melihatnya semakin gila.

Jari Taehyung perlahan-lahan membuka kaus yang dikenakan Jungkook. Sedikit hati-hati karena ia tidak mungkin melukai pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang dipenuhi perekat luka. Ia mendecak kagum menatap tubuh Jungkook yang sangat menggoda untuk dicumbui.

"Hhngh... Tolong aku...Taehyung...cepaath.." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan sayu.

"Kemana Jeon Jungkook yang bersikeras tidak mau melakukan seks dengan siapapun?" Taehyung menyentuh kejantanan pemuda dibawahnya, "Siapa kau? aku tak kenal Jeon Jungkook dalam wujud jalang seperti ini."

Jungkook mendesah nikmat ketika Taehyung mulai bermain pada alat pribadinya itu, "Akuhh? hnnngh...Aku...jalangmu...hhh."

"Wow. Aku harus merekam perkataan mu ini sebelum kau tidak dipengaruhi obat lagi, Jungkook." Taehyung menarik celana Jungkook dalam sekali hentakan. Kini Jungkook benar-benar telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Jungkook terpana melihat Taehyung yang juga membuka bajunya. Kini hanya menyisakan celana jeans hitam yang melekat di tubuh Taehyung.

"Aku tidak suka jika aku ikut telanjang. Aku lebih senang melihat kau yang telanjang."

Taehyung mengecup bibir merah Jungkook yang basah. Lidahnya mulai menelusup dibalik belah bibir lawan mainnya yang terbuka. Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu sang dominan. Lidah saling membelit hingga menimbulkan decak ambigu. Jungkook sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi perang lidah itu. Ia membiarkan Taehyung menjelajahi setiap sudut bibirnya tanpa perlawanan. Benang saliva mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka.

"..hnngh..."

Jari Taehyung tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera meraba kedua _nipple_ merah muda yang tengah menegang. Taehyung menyusu seperti bayi sambil sesekali mencubit gemas dua tonjolan itu. Mulutnya mulai menjelajahi perpotongan leher sang kelinci. Aroma vanilla yang menguar itu sungguh menggoda. Lidahnya mulai menjilat dan mengecup hingga menciptakan warna yang kontras dengan kulit pemuda itu. Bibirnya tersenyum puas menatap beberapa tanda yang terlukis di leher Jungkook. Ia ingin melukis lebih, tetapi bagian tubuh Jungkook yang lain juga harus ia sentuh.

"Kau cantik kalau jadi jalang. Aku menyukaimu." Taehyung membuka lebar kaki Jungkook hingga ia bisa melihat portal berwarna merah muda yang berkedut minta diisi. Taehyung memikirkan bagaiman portal itu akan membawanya menuju lapisan langit tertinggi. Ia menjilat salivanya yang sempat keluar begitu memikirkan hal kotor itu. Berniat jahil, Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya tepat di depan portal merah muda itu.

"Taehyungggh... jangan menggoda...ku...hhh"

Tidak hanya menghembuskan napas, Lidahnya mulai menjilat _hole_ menggoda itu.

Jungkook mengeliat tak nyaman. Setiap godaan Taehyung, ia ingin merapatkan _hole_ nya. Sayangnya lidah Taehyung memaksa _hole_ nya untuk terbuka kembali.

"Aaanghhh.. Tae..."

"Maaf, aku tak sabaran ingin menyodok penisku di dalam analmu. Aku sampai melupakan adik kecilmu yang minta dikulum." Taehyung tersenyum menatap kejantanan Jungkook yang tegak dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan di ujungnya. Taehyung menjilat kejantanan itu dan mengulumnya dalam sekali lahap, menjilati organ itu dengan lidah lihainya. Jungkook mendesah lagi atas perlakuan Taehyung. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Jauh lebih nikmat dibanding ia bermain sendirian.

Manik cokelat yang berair itu menatap 'benda' yang menggembung diantara selangkangan Taehyung, "Hhhng..Taehyung... punyamu..."

"Iya, sudah tegang. Tapi aku harus menuntaskanmu dulu."

Jungkook merasa gila atas perlakukan Taehyung. Pemuda itu semakin mengulum kejantanannya seperti permen, bahkan memberikan gigitan kecil yang membuatnya semakin menegang. Rasanya ia akan keluar.

"Keluarkan, sayang. Aku haus dan butuh minum. Seorang bartender tidak akan membiarkan pelanggannya kehausan 'kan?"

Perkataan itu membuat Jungkook orgasme. Seluruh cairan putih itu dengan senang hati Taehyung telan. Jungkook dapat melihat berapa kali leher Taehyung meneguk cairan putihnya. Sebanyak itukah Jungkook orgasme?

"Astaga, ini benar-benar enak. Tahu begini kau harus membuat minuman baru di bar Yoongi. Mungkin judulnya Jungkook's Sperma?" Taehyung bergumam senang. Ia mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas, "Tapi itu menu spesial khusus untuk Kim Taehyung. Pelanggan lain tidak boleh memesannya."

Jungkook terkejut ketika Taehyung langsung memasukan satu jari ke dalam lubangnya.

"Aaakh!" Jungkook meringis kesakitan. Lubangnya ditelusup tanpa pelumas dan itu cukup menyakitkan.

Jari itu mulai menelusup semakin dalam, mencari titik kenikmatan sang pemuda kelinci, "Rileks, sayang. Tanpa pelumas pun ini akan terasa nikmat. Aku menggunakan sisa orgasme mu sebagai pelumas."

Manik cokelat itu terpejam beberapa menit. Badannya menggeliat ketika Taehyung berhasil menemukan titik nikmatnya begitu cepat. Jari Taehyung menelusup semakin dalam, bahkan sudah menambah menjadi dua jari dan membentuk pola menggunting. Jungkook mengerang saat titik nikmatnya digelitik oleh dua jari Taehyung dalam lubang analnya itu. Jungkook reflek mengeratkan _hole_ nya lagi.

"Kau menelan jariku dalam lubangmu? Sebenarnya yang ingin kau telan penisku atau jariku?"

"Hhhngh...Aaah..Penis Tae...hyung..."

"Nah, biarkan jariku keluar."

Jungkook menurut. Ia merenggangkan _hole_ nya dan membuat jari Taehyung yang basah terlepas dengan mudah.

"Taehyung..." Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sudah melepas resleting celananya dan mulai menunjukan kejantanan yang menegang itu. Jungkook menelan ludah, takut melihat ukuran yang tak biasa itu. Ia merasa lubangnya bisa robek jika dimasuki kejantanan sebesar itu.

"Kalau lubangmu robek, keperawananmu berarti sudah kuambil. Bagus kan?" Taehyung menyeringai seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook.

Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Jungkook. Entah itu efek obat atau ia yang takut melihat ukuran kejantanan itu, "Pelan-pelan, ya? Aku takut..."

"Tenang saja. Kalau urusan ranjang, aku akan bersikap sangat lembut."

Taehyung memosisikan kejantanannya tepat di depat portal merah muda itu. Bagai tersihir, Jungkook tidak merasakan sakit yang berarti. Kejantanan Taehyung perlahan masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Kini kejantanan itu berhasil dilahap seluruhnya oleh lubang anal Jungkook.

"See? lubangmu jauh lebih besar dibanding milikku. Harusnya kau berprofesi jadi jalang di bar Yoongi saja. Eh, tapi aku tak sudi. Biar lubang ini jadi milikku saja." Taehyung berucap sambil tersenyum miring, "Aku bergerak ya."

"Hnngh...i-iya..."

Taehyung mulai menghentakan kejantanannya dan menumbuk titik nikmat Jungkook dalam tempo lambat sebagai permulaan. Jungkook mendesah nikmat. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin melakukan lebih kasar, tetapi melihat Jungkook dibawah pengaruh obat yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih lemah, Taehyung tidak tega.

"Nnngh...AAhh!"

Hentakan itu semakin cepat dan membuat Jungkook mendesah nikmat. Taehyung berusaha menikmatinya, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa masih kurang. Jungkook yang seperti ini bukanlah yang ia inginkan. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih beringas dibanding ini.

"Aaangh.. Taehyuuuunghhh—"

Terlarut dalam pikirannya, Taehyung baru sadar kalau Jungkook tidak mendesah lagi.

"Eh? Jungkook?"

Manik hazel itu menatap manik cokelat yang tidak sayu seperti sebelumnya.

"K-Kau—"

Taehyung terkejut. Jungkook menatapnya dengan marah.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Sang dominan mengerjap kaget. Apa katanya?

"J-Jungkook?"

"Astaga kenapa aku telanjang bulat seperti ini!? bangsat, apa yang kau—" Jungkook menatap horror begitu melihat kejantanan Taehyung yang berada di dalam lubangnya. Pantas saja Jungkook merasa tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK KELUARKAN PENISMU DALAM LUBANGKU!"

Jungkook berteriak cukup keras. Taehyung menutup kedua telinganya, "A-apa maksudmu? Kau yang minta dimasuki tahu!"

"Keluarkan sekarang bajingan cabul!" Jungkook berontak. Ia berniat bangun, tetapi Taehyung mendorongnya lagi untuk terlentang di kasur.

Taehyung baru menyadari. Inikah yang dinamakan efek sementara dari obat yang ia peroleh dari Jimin?

"Untung aku sudah memasukimu sebelum efek obatnya habis." Taehyung menghela napas. Kini kilat hazel yang semula terlihat sendu kini terlihat keji. Sirat berbahaya terlihat sangat pekat di kedua hazel itu, "Aku tidak suka Jungkook dengan _aphrodisiac._ _aphrodisiac_ malah membuatmu terlihat manja dan menjijikan. Aku lebih suka Jungkook yang senang mengatakan hal-hal kotor dan berani seperti ini."

Jungkook menatap semakin horror ketika Taehyung meraba nipple nya, "AAh! Jangan sentuh aku, bangsat!"

"Iya, aku tak menyentuhnya tetapi aku sudah mengulumnya. Dengan kata lain _nipple_ mu itu sudah tidak perawan lagi." Taehyung menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sebuah ide gila melintas dalam benaknya, "Jungkook, Mau bermain _game_ sebentar? sekarang keperawanan yang bisa kau pertahankan adalah lubangmu ini. Aku belum orgasme di dalamnya."

"Ap—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau melepaskan lubang analmu dari penisku? Jika kau berhasil mengeluarkan penisku dalam lubangmu sebelum aku orgasme, maka aku akan berhenti melakukan seks dan menghilang dari kehidupan mu. " Taehyung tersenyum, "Menghilang disini adalah aku akan bunuh diri, dengan begitu kau tidak akan dicap sebagai buronan.

Itu bukan game. Jelas sekali itu taruhan yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Jungkook.

"Jika kau kalah, kau harus dihukum."

"Aku tidak percaya mulutmu, brengsek. Lebih baik kau keluarkan penismu dan aku akan membunuhmu."

"Game start."

Jungkook nyaris menjerit ketika Taehyung menumbuk lubangnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Setiap hentakannya yang menumbuk titik nikmatnya itu membuat Jungkook melayang. Tubuhnya bergerak sesuai hentakan yang Taehyung lakukan pada analnya. Bagaimana Jungkook bisa mengeluarkan penis Taehyung jika Taehyung terus menumbuknya tanpa jeda sedikit pun?

"Aangh—aakkh brengsek—AAAH!" Jungkook semakin berteriak ketika Taehyung mempercepat temponya menjadi sangat kasar. Bahkan tangan jahil Taehyung mulai bermain pada kejantanannya yang menegang. Tubuhnya semakin panas ketika kejantanannya disentuh dan digoda dengan nakalnya.

"Tae—hyunghhh—Aaghh.." Jungkook menyerah. Taehyung bergerak semakin liar dalam lubang analnya. Jungkook ingin lebih. Ia ingin Taehyung menumbuknya lebih hebat hingga ia lupa akan dunia ini.

Jungkook menatap tajam Taehyung yang memperlambat temponya, "Jangan lama, dasar banci!"

Hazel kembali membola, "Kau mengataiku banci, eh?" dan Jungkook berani bersumpah bahwa tatapan Taehyung kepadanya seratus kali lebih seram dari pembunuh.

"!"

Jungkook merasa tubuhnya dibalik. Posisinya kini membelakangi Taehyung. Hal itu membuat lubang Jungkook terlihat semakin jelas dan Taehyung dapat menyodoknya lebih dalam. Taehyung meletakan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jungkook agar pemuda itu tidak berontak.

"Jalang Jeon Jungkook, ini hukuman yang menyenangkan karena sudah mengataiku banci." Taehyung berucap dengan suara rendah yang sialnya terdengar seksi di telinga Jungkook.

"Ap—"

Dan Jungkook yakin jika ia benar-benar lupa akan seluruh dunia ini. Taehyung menghantam titik nikmatnya berkali-kali dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, belum lagi posisi ini membuat kejantanan Taehyung semakin menelusup ke dalam analnya.

"Hggh—Uughh—aku...mau keluar—" Jungkook benar-benar lemas. Orgasmenya akan segera datang.

"Hah...Aku juga. Mau bermain game siapa yang paling banyak mengeluarkan sperma?"

"Bangs—nghh—AAH"

Jungkook pertama kali yang orgasme. Ia mengeluarkan cairan putih itu hingga mengotori kasur dan perutnya. Tak berapa lama, Taehyung menyusulnya dan Jungkook terkejut merasakan perutnya yang penuh secara mendadak.

"AANGH Brengsek—ughh!" Jungkook lemas. Orgasme Taehyung sangat banyak hingga ia merasa banyak sprema yang mengalir dari lubang analnya.

"Hah...hah..." napas keduanya memburu. Taehyung segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan berbaring di sebelah Jungkook. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Jungkook memejamkan matanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Taehyung berniat mencium Jungkook, tetapi Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Aku capek. Tolong jangan berbuat lebih dari ini." Jungkook memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Kau tidak marah?"

Manik cokelat itu kembali terbuka, "Marah untuk?"

"Aku baru saja merengut semua keperawanan tubuhmu. Harusnya kau marah sekarang." Taehyung menghela napas. Ia mengusap dahi Jungkook yang masih terbalut dengan perban, "Dan harusnya kau marah karena ini. Aku melukai wajah cantikmu."

"Tidak. Ini semua sudah terlanjur." Jungkook memegang tangan Taehyung yang mengusap wajahnya, "Kau pelanggan yang tidak menyerah ya. Kau orang pertama yang berhasil bersikap mesum sampai aku kehilangan segalanya seperti ini."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Semua itu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, tak masa—"

"Iya. Kuterima pernyataan cintamu yang menggelikan itu. Aku menyerah. Aku luluh padamu."

Taehyung mengerjap pelan menatap nipple merah Jungkook yang kembali menegang itu, "Wae?"

"Kubilang—aish, dasar mata keranjang! kau lihat apa!?" Jungkook menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hmph, maaf." Taehyung cemberut lucu. Jungkook jadi terkekeh melihatnya.

Jungkook tersenyum sangat tipis, "Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku sudah menyukaimu, Taehyung. Aku tak menyangka jika anak berprestasi yang kusukai justru tumbuh menjadi seorang pembunuh. Saat reunian nanti, mau ditaruh mana mukamu saat teman-teman mengetahui pekerjaan mu?" Jungkook mendegus, "Apa kau ingat Jungkook si culun berkacamata yang suka dibully di sekolah Bangtan School?"

"Eh? Jungkook itu—APA!?" Taehyung terkejut, "K-kau Jungkook yang itu!?"

"Kaget, eoh? iya itu aku. Si culun kacamata yang suka dibully kini tumbuh menjadi pria manly yang menggoda. Bahkan yang membully ku saja luluh dengan pesonaku, ew dasar menjijikan." Jungkook mendecak lidah, "Kau pikir aku lupa pada murid berprestasi dan merupakan idola sekolah yang dibelakangnya hobi membully anak lemah seperti Jungkook?"

Taehyung menatap tak percaya pemuda di depannya. "Astaga aku tak menyangka dulu kau adalah anak yang kubully. Jungkook maaafkan aku. Maaf karena sudah membully mu."

"Tidak kumaafkan."

"Andwe Jungkook—"

"Kalau tidak menikahiku."

"...wae?"

Jungkook memerah malu, "B-bercanda! Tidur! cepat tiduuuuur!" Jungkook menutup wajah Taehyung dengan bantal.

"Jungkook kau bilang apa tadi?" Taehyung tersenyum jahil dan menyingkirkan bantal itu.

"Aku bilang cepat mati!"

"Kalau aku mati siapa yang akan menyodok lubangmu lagi, hm?"

"Ada Yoongi hyung."

"Aish, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi jika kau selingkuh dariku."

"Bercanda. Sana cepat tidur!" Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik selimut. Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya.

Sayangnya senyum itu tergantikan oleh seringai mesum.

"Nee, Jungkook..." Suara itu semakin merendah di telinga Jungkook, "Kau kalah dalam game tadi. Kau harus dihukum."

"Y-yak, siapa juga yang setuju dengan game mesum mu itu!?"

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kau kalah dan kau harus terima konsekuensinya. Kau akan kuhukum." Taehyung mulai menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh Jungkook.

"T-tidak mau. Sana tidur, dasar Kim brengsek!"

"Hukumannya adalah seks setiap hari. Jadi besok kita akan melakukan seks lagi ya, sayang~"

"DASAR TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK MESUM CABUL!"

Dan teriakan Jungkook itu kembali memekakan telinga. Jungkook semakin membungkuskan dirinya dalam selimut. Taehyung gemas melihatnya.

"Aku bercanda, sayang. Selamat tidur. Aku sangaaaat," Taehyung memeluk Jungkook yang terbungkus selimut dan menyamankan dirinya, "Mencintaimu."

"Aku membenci kau. Selamat tidur juga, banci."

Taehyung menatap tajam, "Apa?"

"Aku bercanda. Selamat tidur Kim Taehyung ku yang paling manis." Jungkook merasa sesuatu menelusup dibalik selimutnya, "dan yang paling mesum. AAH! Jangan sentuh penisku lagi, brengseeeeek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hahaha rasakan ini!"**

 **sebuah air kotor membasahi tubuh anak berkacamata.**

 **"Dasar culun jelek. Kau pikir aku akan menerima pengakuan cintamu itu? menjijikan. Mana ada si tampan berpacaran dengan si buruk rupa? hahaha!**

 **"Kim Taehyung..."**

 **Anak itu menghentikan aksi menyiram si kacamata.**

 **"Akan kuingat perbuatanmu. Saat aku sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan tumbuh menjadi pria manly yang menggoda. Kupastikan kau akan tergoda dengan perubahanku saat dewasa nanti!**

 **"Oh? coba saja. Jika aku tidak tergoda maka kau akan kubunuh!"**

 **"Jika kau tergoda? kau akan tergila-gila padaku hingga meniduriku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Akhirnya END juga. maaf kalau bagian anunya kurang hot. ini pertama kalinya Rikka nulis rated M. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan ^^ bikinnya buru2 karena ngejar deadline yang lain and sorry for typo.

Silahkan tinggalkan kesan kalian di kotak review. Rikka akan membuat FF Vkook yang lain, so pls wait me, okay?

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview dan menyukai cerita ini. Jumpa lagi di cerita selanjutnya~

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Hari ini berlangsung seperti biasanya. Jungkook kembali pada rutinitas malamnya bekerja sebagai bartender. Ia tidak dicap sebagai buronan, karena salah satu polisi yang bernama Baekhyun itu menjelaskan bahwa Jungkook tidak bersalah. Saat ini yang masih menjadi buronan adalah Kim Taehyung. Sayangnya pemuda itu seratus kali lebih cerdik dibanding polisi sehingga bisa lolos dengan mudahnya. Sejak insiden itu, Taehyung hidup dengan nama samaran 'V'. Tujuannya agar polisi lebih sulit mencari identitasnya.

"Selamat datang, minuman apa yang ingin Anda pe—"

"Satu sperma dan saliva Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Maaf tuan, kami tidak menjual minuman mesum seperti itu."

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh dan menopang dagunya di meja bar itu, "Kau bisa membuatnya sekarang. Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Jadi? apa aku harus masturbasi dulu untuk menghasilkan minuman itu?"

"Tak perlu. Kau bisa memberikan minuman itu nanti malam sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Oke, itu lebih baik. Jadi minuman apa yang akan Anda pesan sekarang?"

"Aku ingin saliva di bibirmu, boleh?"

Jungkook harus sabar menghadapi kemesuman kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Taehyung—ah, bukan. Kekasihnya yang bernama V.

Yoongi yang melihat cara komunikasi dua insan itu hanya bisa terkejut. Jungkook dan Taehyung tampak berbincang dengan akrabnya. Padahal yang ia tahu, Jungkook selalu menolak kehadiran Kim Taehyung bahkan ingin membunuhnya. Rasanya sulit dipercaya bagaimana pemuda kelinci itu kini tengah tersenyum sambil berbincang dengan Taehyung.

"Yoongi~ Yak, jangan mengabaikanku."

Yoongi tersentak. Ia lupa jika Jimin ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Jimin. Aku hanya terkejut melihat Jungkook yang tampak akrab dengan Taehyung." Yoongi menyerahkan gelas _wine_ pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Jimin tersenyum, "Mereka sudah pacaran. Lihat _kissmark_ samar di leher Jungkook."

"W-wae?"

"Ah, tidak penting." Jimin meraih pipi porselen sang bartender, "Tidakkah wajahku lebih menarik dibanding dua insan itu? jangan lupa kalau kau juga sudah menjalin cinta dengan Park Jimin."

Samar-samar pipi porselen itu merona, "U-uhm.. maaf."


End file.
